Folge 8 - Die Dämmerung
Die Dämmerung (Originaltitel: The Gloaming) ist die achte und letzte Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie Carnival Row. ZusammenfassungDie Zusammenfassung stammt - umformuliert und ergänzt - vom Episodenguide Carnival Row, Episode 8 von der Seite Serienjunkies. Abgerufen am 3. September 2019. In Carnival Row nehmen die Spannungen unter den Einwohnern zu. Rycroft Philostrate bekommt es mit der personifizierten Dunkelheit und dem bösartigen Wesen zu tun, das darüber die Kontrolle hat. Er muss eine Entscheidung treffen, die seine Zukunft bestimmen wird. Eine politische Veränderung lässt Vignette Stonemoss das wahre Gesicht von Burgue erkennen. Imogen lässt sich in ihren Gefühlen für Agreus nicht beirren. InhaltInhalt vom englischen Carnival Row Wiki übersetzt. Abgerufen am 14. September 2019 Quill schließt sich der Extremistengruppe von Cabal an. Unter dessen Kommando greift er einen faunischen Diener der Breakspears an und kapert dessen Livree. Vignette unternimmt einen Ausbruchsversuch, indem sie ihren Tod vortäuscht. Als der Wächter im Zellenblock und Sergeant Dombey die Zellentür öffnen, tritt sie Dombey ins Gesicht und macht einen Satz zur Tür, doch andere Wächter können sie festhalten und schlagen sie, bevor sie in die Zelle zurückgebracht wird Philo sitzt beherrscht auf dem Stuhl, auf den man ihn gesetzt hat. Absalom Breakspear forscht in den braunen Augen seines Gegenübers nach Anzeichen von Reue, doch er findet keine. Er glaubt, dass Philo Aisling umgebracht hat, zieht eine Pistole und zielt auf Philos Kopf. Breakspear drückt ab, aber die Waffe klemmt. Rycroft beharrt darauf, dass er seine Mutter nicht ermordet habe. Er habe sie erstmals gesehen, als sie in ihrem Blut gelegen habe. Er sagt, er dachte seinerseits, dass sein Vater der Mörder gewesen sei und erkennt, dass Absalom dieser Vater ist. Er räumt ein, sich geirrt zu haben. Absalom sagt, er sei ein junger College-Student von 17 Jahren gewesen, als er Aisling erstmals im Nachtlokal auf der Row gesehen habe. Ihre Darbietung habe ihn tief beeindruckt. Von allen, die im Lokal waren, erwählte sie ihn, den Jungen aus den Hinterlanden. Als es Winter geworden sei, habe er sie zu eben diesem Haus gebracht, in dem er nun mit seinem Sohn stehe, den Sommersitz der Familie. Es seien die seltsamsten und unkompliziertesten Tage seines Lebens gewesen. Doch als sein Vater hinter ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis gekommen sei, habe er gedroht, sie zu töten, obwohl Absalom mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie habe ihn gebeten, ihn noch einmal zu treffen, aber er sei nicht hingegangen. Jetzt werde ihm klar, dass sie ihm hatte sagen wollen, schwanger zu sein. Philo erzählt seinem Vater seine Geschichte. Fergus ist wegen der Beziehung zwischen Agreus und Imogen besorgt. Die Affäre ist längst nicht so geheim, wie Agreus meint. Die Leute reden bereits. Was Agreus und Imogen tun, ist gefährlich, und Fergus fragt sich, welche Gefahren das heraufbeschwört. The Swan ist fertig. Ezra führt sie auf die Jungfernfahrt. Sie fahren die Küste hinauf und kommen direkt zurück in den Hafen. Imogen schlägt vor, Agreus als ihren Geschäftspartner zum Dinner einzuladen, doch Ezra möchte das nicht. Ihm gefällt auch der Kurs nicht, den Imogen einschlägt, mit all den unvorteilhaften Unterstellungen, die kommen werden, wenn sie sich weiter mit Agreus abgibt. Imogen macht deutlich, dass sie es satt hat, sich ständig Sorgen über das zu machen, was andere denken, als ob ein Leben dann nicht möglich sei. Für Ezra klingt das so, als seien Imogen und Agreus befreundet, doch sie behauptet, das sei nicht der Fall. Absalom will regeln, dass Vignette um Philos willen freikommt, doch Philo kann nicht in die Stadt zurückkehren, weil er wahrscheinlich das nächste Ziel des Mörders sein wird. Absalom sähe es lieber, wenn Philo mit Vignette fortgeht, statt zu bleiben und das nächste Opfer des Schattenschlächters zu werden. Er wünscht sich, er hätte Philo besser gekannt. Piety konfrontiert Jonah mit seiner geheimen Affäre mit Sophie Longerbane. Sie rät ihm, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Die Longerbanes seien gefährlich, sie – Piety – habe sie schon gekannt, bevor Jonah geboren wurde. Jonah seinerseits erklärt seiner Mutter, dass er weiß, dass sie ihn entführen ließ. Sie sagt ihm es sei zu seinem Besten gewesen. Sie bittet ihn inständig, mit Sophie Schluss zu machen – denn sie sei seine Halbschwester. Genau, wie sie es in ihrer Vision vorhergesehen hat, ist der Schattenschlächter erschienen, um die Wahrsagerin zu töten. Ihr ist klar, dass ihre Zeit gekommen ist. Nur Momente, bevor er sie umbringt, mixt sie ein blaues, leuchtendes Gebräu und trinkt es. Sie dreht sich um und sieht den Schattenschlächter durchdringend an, erkennt dessen Meister und wird getötet. Tourmaline sammelt im Tetterby Hotel Spenden, in der Hoffnung, genug Geld für die Freilassung von Vignette zusammenzukratzen. Madame Moira spendet großzügig und konstatiert, dass die Faeries für sich selbst sorgen müssen. Philo kommt vorbei und sagt ihr, dass Vignette freigelassen sei und es nicht mehr nötig sei, das Geld dafür zu sammeln. Absalom kehrt heim und sagt Winetrout, er solle den Polizeichef holen. Er geht in sein Büro und unterzeichnet den Entlassungsbefehl für Vignette, doch er ahnt nicht, dass sein faunische Diener Krik getötet wurde und Quill mit dessen Livree ins Haus eingedrungen ist. Nachdem er ihm den Tee serviert hat, sticht er ihn mehrfach mit einem Messer, rennt hinaus und schreit: „Tod dem Tyrannen!“ und „Der Verborgene ist enthüllt!“ Er kommt nicht weit, Absaloms Männer nehmen ihn fest. Winetrout findet Breakspear blutend am Boden. Jonah erscheint unangemeldet in Sophies Haus. Er informiert sie, dass sie Geschwister sind, doch Sophie ist sich dessen bereits bewusst. Sie meint schließlich, sie habe gewusst, dass diese Möglichkeit bestanden habe. Trotz dieser Verwandtschaft habe sie Jonah geprüft, weil sie mit nichts als einem verbitterten und distanzierten Vater aufgewachsen sei. Auch wenn die Welt Grenzen haben mag, so argumentiert Sophie, dass sie nicht zu diese Welt gehören. Sie meint sogar, es sei nicht der erste Inzest in ihrem Stammbaum. So werde Macht geboren. Sie schreibt einen Notiz für Jonah, die ein Angebot beinhaltet. Jenila kommt herein und sagt Jonah, er solle umgehend in die Balefire Hall kommen. Winetrout informiert Piety, dass Quill im Verlies verhört werde und dass auch alle anderen „Krea“- Diener befragt und umgehend ersetzt werden. Jonah kommt an und verlangt, mit seinem Vater zu sprechen, der zwar schwach ist, aber lebt. Absaloms Stimme ist schwach, doch es sieht so aus, als werde er überleben. Jonah fragt seinen Vater, ob es ihm je in den Sinn gekommen sei, wie schlecht er darauf vorbereitet ist, dessen Pflichten zu übernehmen, hätte er nicht überlebt. Er habe den Eindruck, dass er ihm alles geben würde, nur nicht, was wirklich auf dem Spiel steht, so als habe er ihn nie als einen würdigen Nachfolger betrachtet. Absalom bestreitet dies, weil Jonah seinen Namen trägt, auch wenn das alles sei, was sie gemeinsam haben. Jonah enthüllt, dass er bereits wisse, dass er Ritter Longerbanes Sohn sei. Absalom ist schockiert, auch wenn er einräumt, er hätte so einen Verdacht gehabt. Schon frühzeitig sei Longerbane sein Rivale um die Gunst Pietys gewesen. Dennoch reklamiert Absalom Jonah als seinen Sohn. Jonah interessiert das nicht sonderlich. Philo eröffnet Tourmaline, dass er Breakspears unehelicher Sohn ist. Vignette habe die ganze Zeit um das Geheimnis gewusst, dass er ein Halbblut sei. Sie bittet ihn, auf Vignette aufzupassen. Sie würden sich gegenseitig brauchen, auch wenn Philo das noch nicht klar sei. Sie sagt ihm, er möge die Schublade öffnen. Darin befindet sich das Buch „Königreiche des Mondes“, das Philo Vignette gegeben hat. Tourmaline sagt, sie habe Vignette gesagt, sie solle es verbrennen und mit ihm endgültig brechen. Doch sie habe es nicht getan, denn sie liebe ihn immer noch. Mitten in der Nacht, bei Sturm und Regen, klopft Imogen an Agreus‘ Tür. Sie kommt durch den Dienstboteneingang, um mit ihm zu schlafen. Agreus zögert und will sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit wegschicken, aber sie lässt nicht locker. Nach einer Diskussion gibt er ihr nach. Beide ahnen nicht, dass Ezra sie beim Sex beobachtet. Erbost rennt er in sein Haus, holt sein Gewehr, bricht in Agreus‘ Haus ein und folgt der Spur achtlos weggeworfener Kleidungsstücke bis zum Schlafzimmer, wo sie nackt im Bett liegen. Ezra wirft seiner Schwester ihre Kleidung zu und befiehlt ihr, sich anzuziehen und nach Hause zu gehen. Dann zwingt er Agreus mit vorgehaltener Waffe aus dem Bett. Imogen fleht ihn an, sich zu beruhigen, doch Ezra ist jenseits aller Vernunft. Er spannt den Hahn, doch bevor er abdrücken kann, entwaffnet Imogen ihren Bruder. Er wendet sich gegen sie, was Agreus zwingt, ihr zu Hilfe zu kommen. Er verpasst ihm eine Kopfnuss. Die Härte der Hörner schlägt Ezra k. o. Damit hat er einen Fehler gemacht. Imogen erklärt, dass sie schleunigst verschwinden müssten, denn die Polizei wird an Notwehr nicht glauben, sondern nur sehen, dass ein Faun über einem blutenden Menschen steht. Sie fliehen aus dem Zimmer und schließen ab. Ezra schreit ihnen hinterher, dass er sie finden würde, ganz gleich, wohin sie sich wenden sollten. Philo und Tourmaline kommt der Verdacht, dass etwas schief gelaufen sein muss, denn Vignette ist immer noch in Haft. Ein Stockwerk tiefer informiert Fleury Madame Moira, dass die Wahrsagerin tot sei. Philo und Tourmaline eilen in deren Laden, wo sie den zerfetzten Körper der Wahrsagerin vorfinden. Aus unbekannten Gründen fehlt dieses Mal die Leber nicht. Durch eine Art von Zauber ist sie immer noch bis zu einem gewissen Grad am Leben. Winetrout sagt Breakspear, dass die Presse vom Angriff auf ihn Wind bekommen hat und Fragen stellt. Er gibt ihm auch den Entlassungsbefehl für Vignette, obwohl der Polizeichef noch nicht eingetroffen ist. Piety kommt herein. Absalom sagt ihr, er habe mit Jonah gesprochen, der ihm unabsichtlich geholfen habe, ein Rätsel zu lösen, über das er schon länger nachdenke. Die Wahrsagerin schwebt in der Dämmerung zwischen Tag und Nacht. Zwischen Atem und Stille entwirrt sich das Geflecht. Sie kann nun alles klar sehen. Absalom hat herausgefunden, dass Piety der Mörder ist. Sie hatte Zweifel, dass Jonah sein Sohn ist – und es wäre sein Sohn gewesen, der zu Großem bestimmt sei. Doch er hatte nur einen Sohn. Durch Umstände, die nur ihr bekannt sind, hat sie herausgefunden, dass irgendwo in der Welt noch einen Sohn geben musste – und damit hatte sei ein Problem. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, ob die ihrem Kind verheißene Zukunft nicht doch einem anderen zustand. Doch sie wusste, dass die strahlende Zukunft keinem toten Mann gehören könne. Also arrangierte sie die Mordserie von Aisling Querelle, dem Waisenhausdirektor und, Dr. Morange, um den anderen Sohn zu finden. Philo fragt die Wahrsagerin, wer ihr das angetan hat. Sie enthüllt Piety Breakspear als Herrin des Darkashers. Piety will von Absalom wissen, wer sein anderer Sohn ist, doch er weigert sich, ihr das zu sagen. Er beharrt darauf, dass er keine Gefahr sei, weil er ein Halbblut sei, doch Piety will kein Risiko eingehen. Absalom verspricht ihr, das Geheimnis der Morde zu bewahren, wenn sie damit aufhört, doch sie nimmt die Chance nicht an. Sie ist entschlossen, den Namen des Sohnes zu erfahren. Als Breakspear nicht reden will, erstickt sie ihn mit einem Kissen. Die Wahrsagerin kann Piety immer noch spüren. Ihre Wut ist ein Riss in der Zeit selbst, macht sie stark und mächtig. Ihr dunkles Werk sei nicht vollbracht. Weiteres Blut ist vergossen worden – das Blut von Philos Vater. Sie sagt ihm auch noch, dass Vignette in Gefahr sei. Nachdem Piety ihren Mann umgebracht hat, schlitzt sie ihn mit einem Messer auf, entnimmt seine Leber und erfährt daraus die Geheimnisse. Sie erfährt zwar nicht, wird der Sohn ist, doch dass dieser einen schwachen Punkt hat, nämlich die Frau, die er liebt. In die Decke eingewickelt findet sie die Entlassungsverfügung für Vignette und damit auch deren Aufenthaltsort. Sergeant Dombey lässt Vignette aus der Zelle und sagt ihr, jemand habe eine Kutsche geschickt, um sie abzuholen. Die Wahrsagerin sagt Philo und Tourmaline, dass ihnen die Zeit davonläuft. Als sie fortgehen, verblassen die Augen der Wahrsagerin, blauer Dampf kommt aus ihrem Mund. Philo eilt durch die Kanalisation zur Balefire Hall. Tourmaline kann ihm nicht folgen. Jonah hetzt zum Zimmer seines Vaters, findet ihn ermordet und aufgeschlitzt vor. Magister Hood erklärt, dass Piety die letzte war, die ihn lebend gesehen hat. Jonah ordnet ihre Festnahme an. Mit Absaloms Tod ist Jonah bis zu den nächsten Wahlen der neue Kanzler. Vignette wird in die Kanalisation gebracht und an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Piety will von ihr wissen, wo Philo ist. Sollte sie nichts sagen wollen, will Piety ihr die Leber entnehmen und daraus erfahren, was sie wissen will. In diesem Moment erkennt Vignette, dass Piety den Darkasher erschaffen hat. Philo bemerkt den Schattenschlächter, als er durch die Kanalisation geht, doch der scheint zu schlafen. Er weckt ihn versehentlich auf, als er an ihm vorbeigeht. Piety und die Augen des Schattenschlächters werden eins und sie sieht, dass Philo auf dem Weg ist. Es gelingt ihm, den Schattenschlächter in einen anderen Tunnel zu locken und unter einer Tür festzunageln. Mit einer Axt köpft er das Monster. Er gelangt in Pietys Versteck, wo in jeder Ecke Körper toter Faeries hängen. Piety tritt ihm entgegen. Sie sagt, sie hätte nie von seiner Existenz erfahren, hätte es nicht einen Erpresserbrief seiner Mutter gegeben. Sie müsse Philo töten, um Jonahs Zukunft zu sichern. Obwohl der Kreatur der Kopf abgehackt wurde, ist sie sehr lebendig. Der Schattenschlächter wirft Philo quer durch den Raum und setzt den Kopf wieder an die passende Stelle. Er attackiert Philo solange, bis Vignette sich befreien kann, hinter Piety schleicht und ihr von hinten in den Kopf sticht, womit sie sowohl Piety als auch den von ihr abhängigen Schattenschlächter tötet. Jonah, Winetrout und Hood nehmen an einem Treffen in Balefire Hall teil, um über den Faun, der Absalom niedergestochen hat und dessen Kumpane zu diskutieren. Danach ruft er Runyan herein, der fragt, ob Piety gefunden wurde, was nicht der Fall ist. Unter ihrem persönlichen Besitz wurde ein Erpresserbrief gefunden, der angeblich von Aisling Querelle geschrieben wurde. Runyan liest den Brief und sagt, dass er von einer anderen Person geschrieben wurde. Jonah entlässt ihn als seinen Lehrer für Kunst und Briefe und stellt ihn als Spezialberater ein, dessen Anleitung er in den kommenden dunklen Tagen benötigen wird. Jonah hat entdeckt, dass Quill, der faunische Attentäter, Mitglied einer größeren radikalen Organisation ist. Vignette plant, mit Philo die Stadt zu verlassen. Sie will nach Port Hoy und von dort nach New Freehold – irgendwo hin, wo ein Paar wie sie beide nicht auffällt. Vignette und Tourmaline umarmen sich zum Abschied. Als Vignette und Philo fort wollen, wird Vignette abgewiesen. Keiner „Critch“ ist es bis auf weiteres erlaubt, die Stadt zu verlassen oder sie zu betreten. Es sind Anweisungen, die in der Folge des tödlichen Attentats durch fanatische Faun-Gläubige auf den Kanzler gegeben wurden. Alle „Krea“ werden abgesondert in Carnival Row interniert. Imogen und Agreus gehen mit The Swan in See und nehmen Kurs auf einen Ort weit entfernt von Burgue. Jonah liest den Erpresserbrief, der angeblich von Aisling geschrieben wurde. Er bemerkt, dass die Handschrift mit der Notiz von Sophie Longerbane übereinstimmt. Sie gibt zu, den Brief geschickt zu haben. Sie hatte durch ihren Vater von dem Gerücht erfahren. Er habe sich geweigert, diese Information als politische Munition zu verwenden. Jonah droht, sie festnehmen zu lassen, doch sie entgegnet, dass er wegen dieses Briefes nun Kanzler sei und er es deshalb nicht tun würde. Ihre Begründung, weshalb sie das veranstaltet hat, ist einfach: „Chaos kreiert Möglichkeiten.“ Seite an Seite gehen Jonah und Sophie hinaus ins Parlament. Jonah äußert die Feststellung, dass die Stadt im Belagerungszustand ist. Es gebe von innen und außen Bedrohungen, sie stünden am Abgrund eines großen und geheimen Krieges, doch er sei entschlossen, ihn zu gewinnen. Alles Faerie-Volk von Burgue wird nach Carnival Row gebracht, das zu einem Ghetto wird. Zu den hierher Verbannten gehören auch Fleury, Afissa, Cabal und Quill. Einige Soldaten erstellen Barrikaden, die mit Stacheldraht bewehrt werden, andere stehen mit durchgeladenen Gewehren Wache. Ein Plakat verkündet, dass Feen, die fliegen und zu fliehen versuchen, aus dem Himmel geschossen werden. Ezra sieht von den Docks auf das Meer, wohl wissend, dass seine Schwester und Agreus irgendwo dort draußen sind. Imogen schaut zurück zur Stadt, während das Schiff davon segelt Jonah versammelt das Parlament hinter sich, indem er behauptet, es gebe einen gemeinsamen Feind, gegen den sie nur gemeinsam bestehen könnten, um ihn zu beherrschen. Er sieht Sophie an und fragt, ob sie an seiner Seite stehe. Sie stimmt zu, was die Parteien vereint. Vignette wird ins Internierungslager gebracht. Philo wird der Zugang verwehrt, weil er als Mensch gilt. Über die Barrikade hinweg verspricht Vignette ihm, dass sie einen Weg hinaus finden werde. Hinter ihr hat Fleury ihre Sachen gepackt und versucht wegzufliegen. Madame Moira will sie stoppen, doch sie kann es nicht. Fleury wird aus der Luft geschossen. Philo, dem Vignette wichtiger ist als je zuvor, outet sich den Wachen als Halbblut, die ihn nun in das Lager hineinlassen. Einmal drin, schließt er sich Vignette an. Handelnde Personen Einzelnachweise en:The Gloaming Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Episode Staffel 1